degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Tori-Maya Friendship
The friendship between Maya Matlin and Tori Santamaria is known as Mori (M'aya/T'ori) or Taya (T'ori/M'aya). They became friends in Season 11. After being rivals at the start of New Beginnings, they soon became close. However, after Tori found out Maya kissed Zig, their friendship ends, although, they have made up again after the death of Campbell Saunders. Friendship History Overview Maya Matlin and Tori Santamaria met in music class on the first day of grade 9 at Degrassi. The girls however, quickly became rivals when they both expressed interest in fellow grade 9 student Zig Novak. After a physical fight between the two led to a trip to the principal's office, they were forced to sort out their differences by Mr. Simpson. Tori maintained a civil, if cautious friendship with Maya throughout the second half of season 11, as Maya continued to carry a torch for Zig. However, Maya's crush on Zig seems to have waned, and the girls have developed a sincere, strong friendship. After Zig began pursuing Maya and Tori found out about the kiss between Zig and Maya, the two were no longer friends. After Campbell Saunders committed suicide, Tori sought out Maya to try and comfort her, and the two made up. Season 11 In Underneath It All, Maya overhears Tori and Tristan talking about Zig and asks if they are friends. The two reply and tell Maya to stay away from Zig. Maya is then left confused. While waiting for Katie to pick her up, Maya is on Zig's Facerange page and closes it when Katie notices. Katie tells her not to listen to the gossip and give Zig a chance. At The Dot, Maya asks Zig about the rumors and he tells her about his relationship with Tori. In music class the next day, Maya is confronted by Tori, who spits on her from her trombone. Maya and Tori get into a fight and are sent to Principal Simpson. Maya tells Mr. Simpson that Tori is just jealous. Maya then agrees to help Tori, unknowingly getting them back together. Maya then realizes how much she may actually like Zig. In Need You Now (1), Tori is walking down the hall with Zig and Maya. She is upset about not making the Power Squad, and Maya asks if she really wants to shake pom-poms at a football game. Tori lists off the benefits of being on the squad, and the three arrive at their lockers together. Tori mainly talks to Zig, but Maya looks over at them when Tori hugs Zig after Marisol tells her that she is now on the squad. Later, when Tori has to leave and can't film Zig skateboarding anymore, Zig suggests that Maya can do it instead. However, Tori does not like the idea, and says she can only film him for 10 more minutes. In Need You Now (2), Tori is halfheartedly "roaring" as the mascot, which amuses Maya as she asks if this is a bizarre initiation for Tori into the squad. Tori tells her that she was late for practice because she was filming Zig and was kicked off of the squad by Marisol. Maya asks why isn't Zig there for her when she was there for Zig, but Tori tells her that Zig already had plans. Maya tells her that she thought it was cool when Tori stood up to Marisol, and asks how she can stand up to Marisol, but not her own boyfriend. Tori says that Maya is just jealous because she has a boyfriend and she doesn't, which earns a "Yeah, that must be it" sarcastic response from Maya, saying as long as she is happy. Maya gets up and leaves Tori sitting alone on the bench. In In the Cold, Cold Night (1), Tori can be seen with Tristan making sarcastic expressions due to Maya sitting out of their band rehearsal. In In the Cold, Cold Night (2), Tori offers advice to Maya on how to be promiscuously attractive for Maya's Indie band audition that evening. When Maya shows up to the Frostival, Tori is welcoming and understanding and seems to find it funny when Maya fails at playing the trumpet. Season 12 In Come As You Are (1), Tori, Maya, and Tristan are all excited for the new term. When Maya tells the two that she is auditioning for a rock band, they are excited for her, yet decline her offer when she asks them to join her. When Maya is called flat chested by Mike Dallas, Tori is very supportive of Maya's problem with her self-image, and helps her find rubber implants for Maya to help her appear bigger. In Come As You Are (2), Tori tells Maya that the she stayed up all night writing music for Mo's band that she wants to join. Maya unveils her chest to Tori, saying that she used the chicken cutlets to give her the appearance of bigger breasts, but Tori tells her that it looks like Maya has a "uniboob," instead of two. Tori awkwardly tries to fix it for Maya, but stops when Tristan approaches the two, asking what they are doing. The two deny doing anything, and Maya checks out her bigger appearance in a mirror. After the audition, Tori approaches Maya at her locker, saying that she heard about Maya losing her one chicken cutlet, and tells her that everyone is calling her "Chicken Cutlet." Tori tells Maya that she admires that Maya kept playing her song, as she would have run out of the room mortified. Maya says that she wishes she could hide from Mo and the hockey guys until she grows real boobs, and Tori tells her that she is perfect as she is, saying to wait a year. Maya asks her why Tori doesn't have to wait a year, and Tori reveals that she failed fourth grade, which would make her a year older than everyone. She tells Maya that if she could she would trade her boobs for Maya's musical talent any day. Feeling better, Maya asks how she will ever make out of the day alive, and Tori says she will look out for her. As the two are walking in the hall, they pass Mo, and quickly try to walk away, as Maya is still embarrassed, but Mo chases after them. He tells Maya that he found her sheet music, and wants her in his band, much to Maya's delight. As Owen Milligan walks by Maya, saying loudly that he is hungry and could go for a chicken cutlet, Maya takes out her remaining cutlet, and throws it at the back of Owen's head. Owen tells her that she is probably going to want it back, but Maya tells him to keep it, as it is the most action he'll get all year, which causes Tori and others to laugh. Maya apologizes to Tori, promising to buy her new ones, but Tori tells her to not bother, and that Maya is her new hero. In Gives You Hell (2), after her audition, Tori sits down next to Maya. In Got Your Money (1), Maya is a supportive friend to both Tori and Zig during the course of the episode. When Tori is upset with Zig over cancelling their anniversary, during class when Zig wants to partner up with Tori, Maya tells him that he should find another group. Later, Zig asks Maya for help with Tori, who won't talk to him, and she agrees after he persuades her. Maya takes Tori to Little Miss Steaks on a set-up to meet Zig. In Got Your Money (2), Maya eagerly announces to Zig and Tori that WhisperHug is playing at the upcoming school dance. Maya is excited for her band's first gig, and Tori is excited for her first dance. When the bell rings, the two head to their French class. Later, the two are standing together when Zig's locker is being searched for the missing dance ticket money, and they notice his suspicious behavior. They follow him into the classroom and find him counting the stolen money. They're shocked, but promise not to turn him in when he returns the money, though Tori is pissed at him. Backstage before WhisperHug performs, Tori does Maya's hair for the show. In Waterfalls (1), Maya tells Tori that Campbell Saunders asked her out on a date, and Tori urges her to go after him. After Maya's disastrous date with Campbell, Maya retells her date to Tori. Tori tells her that he didn't kiss her because boys like to be in charge, and Maya wonders how she can get another date with him. In Waterfalls (2), Tori tells Maya that Mo meant that Maya wasn't the type of a "puck bunny," a girl that flocks around the hockey players. Tori tells her that Campbell could have chosen anyone, but he chose her, though Maya says he hasn't chosen her yet. Later in class, Tori, Maya, and Tristan are texting and wanting to know about Maya's date, though the teacher catches them texting and reads their conversation out loud to the class, which embarrasses Campbell. In Rusty Cage (1), Tristan, Maya, and Tori all tease Campbell about what his hockey nickname is. Later, Tristan, Maya, Tori, Zig, and Campbell are all hanging out at Little Miss Steaks. When Campbell and Maya begin to sing, Tori and Tristan dance to their song. In Scream (1), Tristan tells Tori and Maya about the moment he shared with Fab at play rehearsal. Maya is happy for him, but Tori is more reserved, knowing that Tristan is not good at talking to attractive guys and that she doesn't want him to get hurt. In Scream (2), Tori is hunting down Tristan for rehearsal, and makes Maya and Zig search with her. Maya tells Tori about Tristan's secret admirer, which angers Tori that he might be kissing a guy while she is worrying over him. In Doll Parts (1), Maya doesn't understand why Tori is into pageants, but talks to Tori about why her and Campbell are having problems. She tells her that she took off her shirt and was wearing a sport bra, and Tori suggests that she make more of an effort appearance-wise. Tori offers to give Maya a makeover and to let her do the pageant with her. Tristan and Tori give Maya a makeover, and she seems to like it until Campbell laughs at it. Maya decides to participate in the pageant, and Tori comforts Maya, who is nervous about the crowd, by telling her to just have fun and to not worry about other girls. She tells Maya that she only has to walk, but Maya also states that she needs to talk as well. Later, Maya and Tori hold hands awaiting to hear the results, and they both advance to the next round. Maya is excited about advancing, but looks down awkwardly when Tori and Zig kiss in front of her. After the pageant, Tori sits with Maya while she breaks up with Campbell. In Doll Parts (2), Maya plays her song for Maya and Tristan, but Tori is less than happy that Maya is playing the guitar now instead of the cello. She harshly tells Maya that she has no chance in winning the pageant, despite Maya's hopes for it, and Maya figures out that Tori doesn't think that she's pretty enough. Tori says that she is adorable, but not pageant material. Maya is offended, and is motivated to win over Tori. She asks Zig to play lead guitar with her for her song in the talent portion of the contest, which he agrees to. Tori finds out about this, and accuses Maya of using Zig, saying Maya should have asked for her permission first. Maya doesn't listen to her, and says that Tori made it clear that Maya wasn't worth being jealous of, so she shouldn't be. Tori walks off, and both girls are highly upset with each other at this point. Behind Tori's back, Zig and Maya have been acting increasingly flirty with one another. After Maya performs on stage with Zig, the two kiss one another, but are caught by Katie, Maya's older sister. She lectures Maya that she is too good for Zig, a boy who kisses girls that aren't his girlfriend, and that she shouldn't let a boy come between her and her best friend, Tori. When Tori and Maya are back on stage, Tori gives a beautiful speech as an apology about how she is careless with words, and about how Maya has helped make her less superficial, calling her the most beautiful person she has ever met, which leaves Maya feeling guilty. Maya admits that her greatest flaw is that she is a "huge bitch", as she is feeling guilty about having kissed her best friend's boyfriend, and she runs out on the pageant, much to Zig's astonishment and Tori's confusion. The next day at school, Tori and Maya are on good terms again, but Maya has chosen not to tell Tori about her kiss with Zig. Tori is happy for Maya that she and Campbell have gotten back together, and tells Maya that she should have won the talent portion with her song. In I Want It That Way (1), Tristan, Tori, and Maya are all taking a yoga class together. Tristan expresses interest in Fab Juarez to the two girls. Later, the three of them go shopping together. Tristan expresses his unhappiness with his weight, saying that Fab basically called him fat during yoga. He says that he wants love and thinks that maybe he isn't finding it because of his weight. Tori suggests that he goes on a diet, but Maya disapproves of her suggestion. Tori and Maya try to get him to try on a shirt to make him feel better, but he says that not even retail therapy could help him. The next day, Tristan tells Tori and Maya that he plans to go on a cleanse diet. Maya protests the idea, but Tori decides to do the diet with him. In I Want It That Way (2), Maya and Tori throw Tristan a celebratory lunch for kicking the cleanse diet and scoring a date with Fab. Tristan refuses to eat the food, and continues to do the cleanse diet. Tori and Maya tell him that he can't survive without food, but Maya gets Tristan to agree to at least eat her yogurt with granola. In Tonight, Tonight, Tori confesses to Maya that she thinks she is losing Zig, but Maya reassures her that she isn't and that she is just overreacting. This prompts Maya to beg Zig to be nice to Tori, which he reluctantly agrees to. Later, Tori, Maya, and Campbell are studying for their French exam together. Tori is on her phone and says that Zig isn't texting her back, and Maya tells her that she talked to Zig. Maya lies to her best friend, saying that Zig said that nothing was wrong and that he was just busy. At that moment, Zig shows up to Maya's house unannounced, and they are all confused to see him. Maya plays it off to Tori that she told Zig that she was here, and Tori tells Zig to sit next to her. Zig does not talk to Tori directly, and he and Maya go and talk in the kitchen. Zig confesses to her that after the Battle of the Bands, he is going to break up with Tori. After their French exam, Tori tells Maya that her and Tristan will be at the Battle of the Bands to support her. At the competition, Tori walks in on Zig and Maya talking about when they kissed, and throws the drinks she got for them on the ground in front of Maya. She angrily storms out, and neither Maya or Zig follow her. In Bitter Sweet Symphony (1), Tori and Maya are no longer friends. Tori glares at Maya as she walks past prompts Campbell to ask if Tori still isn't talking to her, which causes Maya to say that is the reason she is so glad that he is back, because she has no other friends now. In Bitter Sweet Symphony (2), Tori comes to Maya while she's writing her speech for Campbell's candle light vigil. Maya thinks that Tori came to Maya just because Cam committed suicide, so she gets mad and tells her to go away. Afterwards, Tori could be seen attending Campbell's candle light, listening to Maya's speech. Later on, Tori says that she wanted to become friends with Maya before Campbell committed suicide; Maya admits she did too. They make up and become friends again. In Ray of Light (1), Tristan, Tori, and Maya are sitting together at lunch when Katie sits down with them. Katie asks what they're doing that night, and Tori says that they're going to Little Miss Steaks to hear Maya sing on open-mic, causing Maya to give Tori a look. Later at the restaurant, Tori listens to her song and compliments her on it once she had finished singing. When Katie tells Maya they need to leave, Tristan and Tori watch as they fight. In Karma Police (1), she watches Tori as she makes her presentation on how she would like to go back in time and help Cam before he committed suicide, which seems to sadden Maya. She then watches Tori, Tristan, and Zig argue over the events that happened before Cam passed away. In Karma Police (2), Maya and Tori are in French class when Zig gives his time travelling presentation. Zig admits he would have gone back before he hurt any of his friends and apologizes to Tori, Tristan, and Maya. They forgive him, and Maya invites Zig and Damon to be extras in Eli's zombie movie with her, Tristan, and Tori. In Zombie (1), when Maya asks Zig to a movie, Zig asks her if she's already asked Tori and Tristan. Timeline *First Friendship: **Start: Underneath It All (2) (1133) **End: Tonight, Tonight (1228) ***Reason: Tori finds out that Maya and Zig kissed behind her back. *Second Friendship: **Start: Bitter Sweet Symphony (2) (1232) Trivia *They got into a fight in the first episode that they met. *Both girls have dated Zig Novak. *Maya is the only person that Tori has told about her failing the fourth grade (that is shown on screen). *They are both best friends with Tristan Milligan. *Their friendship ended the same way the Alli Bhandari and Clare Edwards Friendship did. **Except Zig is not related to any of them the way Jake was to Clare. *They were both involved in a love triangle with Zig. *They have both kissed Tristan but neither dated him. *They have both competed in the same beauty pageant. *Tori was supportive of Maya after Cam's death, though before that they were at odds with each other. *Tori has since moved, but they are most likely still friends. *Tristan considered them both his BFFs until he severed his friendship with Maya in Out of My Head. Him''' and Maya later did make up in Get It Together. *They were both members of the Yoga Club and the French Club. *They both made their first appearances in '''Underneath It All (1). *They both have been cheated on by Zig Novak. Gallery Vlcsnap-2012-02-24-16h10m54s228.jpg 00181.jpg 00132.jpg 0014e45635.jpg rgr.jpg 4353fn.jpg 654f.jpg 3534fmn.jpg 9798j.jpg 8767.jpg Degrassi-maya-tori-250.jpg 64545gg.jpg 545h.jpg ryrh.jpg Degrassi nov18th ss 0561.jpg Degrassi nov18th ss 1241.jpg ioui.jpg 89ijkkkvhghb.jpg 89798uj.jpg 67uijjn.jpg 978uikj.jpg 89uiojk.jpg 89iuj.jpg 8789iojk.jpg 98uikj.jpg 98790k.jpg 80lk.jpg 089olk.jpg 9790oi.jpg 9909-0kl.jpg 979ijk.jpg 879io.jpg Dg120506-12.jpg Dg120506-11.jpg 546gg.jpg 45645h.jpg 897uijk.jpg 787jk.jpg 9789ikjj.jpg 45445t.jpg ytrt545.jpg 4554gvgg.jpg tttt.jpg 4564645y.jpg 4564y.jpg More babiess.jpg Babiessss.jpg Nbrecapniners.jpg ggd.JPG rre4.JPG rtyrr.JPG ttr4.JPG eert.JPG 1223-1224-large-pod-small.png Doll parts photo 3.jpg 1223-picture-8.jpg 1223-picture-6.jpg Tumblr mcijmvvFt61r5uoxco1 500.jpg Dg122223-61.jpg Dg122223-31.jpg Fsr336.jpg Fdte454.jpg Er5bfg.jpg Ds54.jpg Drte4e.jpg tumblr_mciwioDNoW1rykg0vo1_250.jpg tumblr_mciwioDNoW1rykg0vo4_250.jpg 8989uio.png 89io.png yui.png uhujioop.png 1133-4.jpg 1132-6.jpg 1133-7.jpg S3wy.jpg Kj9i.jpg Kj09.jpg Kj0u.jpg Camaya and Zori.png yhuui.png 7iyu.png 8gg.png oiuui.png uiyhuy.png 9hhh.png ouiog.png oiuioh.png 8uiog.png 8uoij.png 0jg.png 8uh.png 9hh.png th_degrassi_s12_23043.jpg Jh4384.jpg 3232.JPG 4223.JPG 33eee.JPG 5454dx.JPG 544.JPG 345d.JPG 232s.JPG 54trt.JPG 6778yu.png 7870u.png Jhouhi.jpg Ghtfy.jpg 9oui0.jpg kjfgok.jpg kjfdg0ore.jpg op840.jpg 54t45t.png 45ttttt.png 54ttt.png 454rff.jpg 64gt.png 5757n.png 8797.png 2-31.jpg 2-41.jpg 2-51.jpg tumblr_mda3v2FJFa1rykg0vo1_500.jpg tumblr_mda3v2FJFa1rykg0vo2_500.jpg 7870u.jpg 0131.jpg 0431.jpg Screen Shot 2013-01-29 at 10.25.17.png 878yui.png 897uioud.png 87897jk.png Taya make up.jpg Tori maya hug.jpg Ioujjl.png Oiuiou.png 987907uio.png ;yiouuu.png ;ioyiou.png 908ouopi.png 8uiouoi.png 90uuop.png Kfjg.jpg 646tr.jpg Sfd3.jpg 64tedfd.png F1de2bf7f2ca9539b50f4f864d3acfad.png Tomaya-1.jpg Tomaya-2.jpg 756758456465.jpg maya and tori.jpg|Maya and Tori Dg120506g2-3.jpg 709jk.jpg Degrassi-in-the-cold-of-the-night-part-2-picture-8.jpg Skjf3.jpg 55t.JPG 8uioiu.png Tumblr lzykogpJod1r09ol8o1 500.jpg Ertetdf.jpg 454fgg.jpg 38969086.jpg 625x390-degrassi-alex-steele-olivia-scriven.jpg Mayaisrevelantnotyoutoriandtristanohandtristankeepwearingthatsnazzyscarfokie.png Vlcsnap-2012-02-24-12h38m54s251.jpg Zori28934.jpg Category:Degrassi Category:Friendships Category:Conflicts Category:Interactions Category:Season 11 Category:Season 12